


Oh Can't You See

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inanimate Objects, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Bianca is always watching.





	Oh Can't You See

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Every Breath You Take" by the Police, the ultimate stalker song.

“Go to sleep, Blondie.” Anders’ eyelashes tickle the hair on his chest whenever the man blinks, which he’s been doing even though the lights are off and he should be fucking exhausted after a full day with Hawke on Sundermount and another couple hours in Varric’s bed.

“Can’t. I can feel it watching me.” The idea would be hilarious if it wasn’t so late. Anders may be able to sleep away the morning but it’s Varric’s turn on the Sundermount tomorrow and _he_ doesn’t have Grey Warden stamina.

“Bianca doesn’t have eyes, she can’t be watching you.”

Anders snorts and starts tugging lightly at Varric’s chest hair. “Shows what you know, eyes don’t make a difference. She’s _judging_ me, Varric, don’t you dare laugh.” The light pulling tingles and Hawke’s going to be pissed but Varric’s beginning to think sleeping in with Anders will be worth it.

“Bianca likes you. Saved you from those Tal Vashoth just last week,” Varric says, reasonably. Anders mutters something indistinct that Varric is planning on ignoring for both their sakes. “Come on then, Blondie, if we’re going to be awake anyway…” Varric lets himself trail off, Anders never needs more than that to pick up on the invitation.

It doesn’t fail this time either, but the sheet mysteriously ends up thrown over Bianca like a caged pet bird. Varric decides not to bring it up anymore. Mages are weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Varric, _mages_ are weird. Your relationship with your crossbow is a paragon of normality. ;D
> 
> I love this pairing. It's so good, my two favorite men in all of Dragon Age, and they're together what's not to like? I have to thank [Yellowdancer21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowdancer21/pseuds/Yellowdancer21) and their wonderful fic, [The Wrong Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317357) for this new rare pair although I am very, very easy to convince into a new pair so long as it doesn't squick me out.
> 
> Please visit me at my [tumblr](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
